Life is only as good as your friends are
by GottaLoveBrookeDavis
Summary: Brooke is going through a hard time and the only thing that can pull her through is her friends
1. Chapter 1

***Please be nice-it's my first story. I write based on things happening in my life and then focus in on my favorite characters.***

**Set in Season 6- with Luke and Peyton still in the picture, getting ready to have Sawyer. Julian is already Brooke's boyfriend, and Sam is living with her birth mom but comes back for weekend trips.**

Brooke sat anxiously in the waiting room, fiddling with her phone. They had run tests the week before, and today- the results.

"Ms. Davis?" the nurse said. "RIght this way. The doctor will be right in."

* * *

><p>"So how was your day?"- Haley<p>

Brooke was silent, staring out the window at the pool where Jamie was swimming. She was dangling the tea bag over her mug.

"Hello? Brooke? Earth to Brooke."

"Sorry Hales, I guess I'm distracted.

"Everything okay? You're awfully quiet."

"Um, yea. Is Nathan around?"

"I think he's with Lucas at the courts- the team has practice in a couple of hours."

"I um, I wanted to talk with you guys, but it can wait."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's get to work on this wedding slash baby shower hm?" she said with a forced smile.

* * *

><p>Peyton sat on the bed, looking at the ceiling fan. She turned when she heard the door to Lucas' room open.<p>

"Hey B. Davis! Did you know our fan rotates 115 times in a minute?"

"Wow, you're really enjoying bed rest."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. So, what's up? Please tell me you came to give me news, I'm so bored!"

"Just came by to check on my best friend." Brooke said with as much cheer as she could muster.

"Well I'm fine and sick of talking about me. So let's talk about you. How's life? How's Julian?"

"Julian's busy with a new movie in L.A. I haven't heard from him in a few days."

"You okay about that? I'm sure you'll come back. He is hooked on you!"

"Ha, yea, maybe..." Brooke lowered her head, biting her lip.

"Hey," Peyton said, as she moved closer to her best friend, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." she said attempting to smile.

After a few moments of Peyton giving Brooke the eyes, she caved. "I, um, went to to doctor's last week for a physical."

"Okay. My whole life seems to be doctor's appointments these days."

"I guess mine too..."

"What do you mean?" (pause) "Brooke, you're scaring me."

"Don't freak out. But, I um, I passed out last week in the shower. My vision was blurry and I just got dizzy. I passed out, and sunk to the bottom of the shower. I must have hit my head,- I don't remember much about that night." She looked up to see a worried Peyton holding her hand. "The doctors ran some test and the results came in today."

"Well, ...what did they find out?"

"It's all going to be okay. It's going to be fine, P. Sawyer. I just need a few treatments to get rid of it."

"Rid of what Brooke?", becoming more upset.

Brooke cleared her throat, but her voice still came out as a whisper. "To get rid of the cancer."

Peyton's mouth fell open. Her eyes glazed over with tears. Her life had been filled with loved ones suffering from illnesses, and now, as she lay her pregnant and on bed rest, her best friend is telling her the same frightening news.

"I'm going to be fine Peyton I promise. Really. See, this is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak out."

"...no I'm not freaking out, I, uh, I shouldn't be surprised right? I mean everyone I love gets hurt."

"Stop Peyton. I'm going to be fine."

"How bad?"

"What?"

"How bad? What stage? Where is it?"-Peyton's mind was racing.

"...two...kidneys."

Hope you like it so far..i have a lot more read to type up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Since telling Peyton, Brooke tried not think of her newly discovered illness and plastered a happy face on in front of her friends, especially Peyton. With her being on bed rest, she didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was.

* * *

><p>Clothes Over Bro's<p>

Millie came in, sad-eyed and holding a coffee. "Here Brooke, you can still have coffee right?"

"Ha, yes thank you Millie. Hey, cheer up. I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." she said squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know, I know."

Haley enters while the two are discussing the new shipment of clothes coming in any day.

"Hey Tutor Mom! How are you today?"

"Someone's trying awfully hard to show she's okay." she said as she gave Brooke the eye, as if to to say, "I know you're not, stop trying so hard."

"Hey listen, I was thinking I would come with you today to your doctor's appointment."

"Oh you don't have to Hales. I know you're busy with Jamie and-"

"Jamie is being picked up by his Uncle Lucas so I am free all afternoon to hold your hand."

Brooke was going to protest, but realized it would be really nice to have someone there with her. "Thank you Haley."

* * *

><p>Doctor's<p>

Brooke sate pretending to read a magazine, Haley paced back and forth.

"It's going to be okay, Hales, come sit."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I should be comforting you. You okay?"

"...Yea. I"m fine."

"Ms Davis, We're reading for you."

"So Ms Davis-"

"Brooke. Call me Brooke."

"Okay, Brooke. Today we will be doing a full body scan to make sure the cancer is only in your kidneys and has not spread. Then we'll extract some cells from the infected area in order to better study what is going on in those kidneys of yours."

"Extract? As in..." Brooke asked anxiously.

"We'll use a needle and a laparoscopic camera to take some cells. Just a small incision, maybe three stitches max."

Brooke's face tensed up. She hated needles, she always turned away when she got shots, even finger pricks. Haley noticed her friend's facial expression and squeezed her hand.

As Brooke lay on the gurney, Haley smiled at her, asking, "You okay? You're so brave Brooke."

"Brave? No, I"m just accepting what my life is now."

"You're life is going to be just fine Brooke. I promise. We'll get through this."

The two friends smiled at each other, both nervous, both scared and unsure they could keep that promise.

"Okay, Ms. Dav- I mean Brooke, we'll begin now. We'll do the body scan first. So Cathy here will make sure you're lying the way we need you to be and adjust you so we can get a perfectly clear picture. Once you're positioned you'll need to stay perfectly still. You can talk through the microphone. It should last about 20 minutes."

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"I just don't think we say it enough, you know?" There was silence, as Haley nodded and Brooke slowly moved into the tunnel for the scan. "I just don't want to scare Jamie."

"You won't Brooke."

"I don't want him to see me like this, or if something happ-"

"Hey, Brooke you stop right there. Jamie is fine. And so are you."

"I know, but if I-"

"Stop it right there Brooke Davis." Haley said firmly. Brooke laid quietly for the rest of the scan.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke lay on her back in the hospital bed, johnny on and a blanket pulled up to her knees. Her arms were folded, a frown on her face. Haley was sitting on the end of the bed, checking her phone. They were waiting for the nurse Cathy to come back to prep Brooke for the extraction procedure.

"Oh, Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a long appointment."

"It's okay, it's alright."

"...Haley...I'm, ..I'm scared. I don't, I don't like pain."

Haley moved closer, grabbing Brooke's hands in hers. "I know, I'll be right here though okay? And you can squeeze my hands as tight as you want."

"K," Brooke half-smiled. The doctor and two nurses came in.

"Okay Brooke, we'll be placing this into your side to do the extraction," as he held up a 14 inch long needle device. Haley and Brooke both gulped as continued. "We'll give you some pain medication through the I.V. If it becomes too much let me know, but you will feel quiet a bit of tugging and pressure."

Brooke bit her lower lip, as the IV was placed in her hand and taped down. The nurse directed her to roll over on to her right side, positioning her in a curved position, with her legs bent. She opened the side of her johnny and sterilized her left side. Brooke squirmed as the cold liquid was washed onto her side. Haley sat facing Brooke, hold her hands and trying her best to smile.

"Okay, let's begin." Dr. Wesley continued to talk in "doctor" words, discussing with the nurses what was happening.

"Uh." Brooke gasped.

"Brooke?" a scared Haley asked.

"Uh..it's just...uhh.. Pressure,...uh...uh.. I'm okay Hales." as she closed her eyes and her knuckles turned white as she clenched the side of the bed. Haley teared up seeing her friend like this.

"Okay, we're just moving the needle in a bit more. You're doing great."

"Uh.." Brooke could feel it all.

"So um, Lucas said Peyton is driving him nuts with this whole bed rest."

"Uh...I, uh...I bet." She's the worst...uh...worst patient." Brooke tried her best to talk back with her friend. "Ah! Oh what's that?" a startled Brooke asked.

"Sorry, Brooke, we had to clip the cells. Okay, one more time, you're doing great. Keep breathing."

"Ssssss" Brooke hissed as she tried her best not to scream out in pain. She didn't want to scare her friend.

"Okay extraction complete." They pulled the needle out, gave her a couple stitches, some gauze and bandage. Cathy helped Brooke roll back onto her back.

"We'll have you get dressed and we'll call you tomorrow with the results. Go slow moving."

* * *

><p>"Go slow Brooke." Haley said as she helped Brooke into her bed. It had taken them 15 minutes to get from the car to her bedroom, as Brooke needed to stop quite a few times to catch her breath and pause from the pain.<p>

"Thank you, uh, Hales for today." Brooke said, sighing as she laid her head back on her pillow that Haley had propped up a bit for her.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yea, go home. Your family probably misses you."

"My family includes you Brooke."

Brooke smiled. She always had been so grateful that Haley and Nathan included her in their family.

The doorbell rang and Haley looked surprised, but went to answer.

"How's the patient?"

"Luke, hey"

"Hi Hales," he said, embracing her, letting her put her guard down and cry a few tears. It had been a long day.

"Come on in, come say hi"

Brooke winced, as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Hey, hey! The doctor said to be careful sitting up because of where they did the extraction. You lay down."

"Hi Brooke."

"Hi Luke"

"Brooke, come on, lay down."

"Hales, I'm f-"

No, lay down, come on, come on."

Brooke sighed and Luke helped her lay down. Lucas was doing his best not to hurt her as he helped.

"How's Peyton?"

"Worried about you. She misses you."

"I'll visit her tomorrow."

"Hey take it easy. We'll see how you are."

"You know when I was lying there with that needle in my side, (haley cringed) I kept thinking about how much I want to meet your baby. How much I want to watch Jamie grow up, and celebrate birthdays, see Sam graduate and go to college, and..and I couldn't help but think, what if, ...what if I don't? (she paused) I'm not down, I have confidence in the doctors, I do. And I will fight to get better, but...what if that's not enough?"

Lucas and Haley had let their friend vent, sitting there in silence. Haley teared up, and Lucas was clasping Brooke's hand, while his other arm was around Haley. "You will. You just will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Brooke had slept on and off all day, trying not to move because of the pain. She had finally convinced Haley to go home, but wished she hadn't. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Davis?"

"Yes."

"This is Rebecca from Dr. Wesley's office. I'm calling to set up a follow-up appointment for you."

"Oh, um okay. Did they find something?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss lab results. Is tomorrow at 1 okay?"

"Sure, thanks." Brooke couldn't help but think the worst- that they had found more or it was more severe than they thought. She slowly got out of bed, and walked to the front door, keys in hand, purse carefully over her shoulder.

She drove to the school. The kids were starting to appear running out of the doors, so happy for it to be Friday. She bit her lower lip, ignoring the tingly pain she felt as she stood against her car.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Brooke!"<p>

"Hey Buddy!"

Jamie came running and thankfully for Brooke had too much stuff in his hands to hug her.

"I thought I'd pick you up today. I missed you. So I texted Mom that I picked you up and Sam is coming next week for a visit."

"Alright! I love when she visits!"

"Me too Jimmy , hold on a second, it's your mom. Hey Hales. Yup, I got him right here. No really- no it's fine, Haley. I'm good- no would you st- okay, okay I will. Okay we're going."

"Is Momma upset?"

"Nah, she just worries too much," Brooke said with a wink. "Come on, we'll pick up Chinese food for dinner.

Naley's

"Mmm, I love egg rolls. They're like heaven."

"Brooke, I can't believe you went and picked him up and got dinner."

"Hales, it's fine."

"No, you're supposed to be resting. And where's Julian? Does he know?"

"I didn't-"

"Know what Momma?"

"..That I love egg rolls so much little man."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Haley insisted Brooke rest on the couch, while she cleaned up. Jamie showed her some basketball moves. Nathan comes in the living room.<p>

"Hey Brooke, it's getting late. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'm okay. I think I'll stop by Lucas' and check on Peyton."

Nathan and Haley gave her a look. "I'll be okay. I promise. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you later Jamie" she said as she slowly rose from the couch, Nathan trying to help her.

"Bye Aunt Brooke!" he said as he ran and gave her a hug. Brooke gasped a little and Haley and Nathan looked on in worry.

"Jamie, No!" Haley said out of fear for Brooke.

Jamie looked confused. He let go of Brooke and looked up at his aunt with sadness.

"Why can't I hug you Aunt Brooke?"

There was a silence for a minute, and then Broke sighed, smiled and slowly knelt down, grimacing a little, Nathan went to help her and she put her hand up to say no.

"Uh, Jamie, hunny, I went to the doctor's and they did a little test and I got a shot, right here. So I'm still a little sore. But you can always hug me. Always."

"Why did you get a shot there? I always get one on my finger."

"Well because the doctors had to check my kidneys. Your kidneys are right here, see."

"Do I have to get my kidneys checked? I don't like shots."

"No Jimmy Jam, you don't. And I'll let you in on a little secret- no one likes shots."

"So then why did you have to get a -"

"Jamie that's enough questions tonight" Haley stepped in, trying to stop the conversation before it got too much for her six year old.

"It's okay, Jamie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Bud?"

"Okay. I love you Aunt Brooke," as he stood wishing he could hug her.

"Hey, give me a hug." He slowly and with some fear walked in for a hug. "I love you too buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

"I just want to help her Luke and I don't know how. And I'm stuck on this damn bed."

"I know, hun, but you can help her once the baby is born and our lives are full of night time feedings and diaper changes, haha!"

The bedroom door started to open, "Hey I know it's late, I just thought I'd check on Peyt-"

"Oh my gosh, come in come sit. Brooke you look exhausted. Where were you?" Lucas asked, and he guided her in and closed the door.

"I picked up Jamie at school and had dinner at Haley's"

Lucas led her to the bed, where once his wife saw Brooke sat a very worried Peyton.

"Oh my gosh Brooke! You should be in bed resting! You're exhausted and pale. Lucas, get her a glass of water. Come here, come lay down."

"Hi Peyton. I'm okay, I just wanted to say hi and-"

"Lucas help her onto the bed."

Lucas helped a reluctant Brooke sit on the bed next to his determined wife. Once laying there, Brooke let her body relax, and sighing she turned to look at Peyton.

"Peyton, you're something else."

"Ha, speak for yourself."

* * *

><p>After about a half an hour of the three friends chatting, Brooke started to show signs of pain- her constant biting of her lower lip, and closing her eyes. Lucas picked up on these cues.<p>

"Brooke, do you need anything for the pain?"

"Mm, no thanks, Luke."

"You don't have to be brave with us." Peyton said.

With a half smile, "I'm not, I'm okay. But I am going to get going."

"I'll drive you."

"No, Luke, I'm good. Really. It's what four minutes down the road? I can do it. Really."

* * *

><p>Lucas had reluctantly let Brooke drive home, but couldn't relax until he got the text from Brooke saying she was home safe.<p>

HOME. STOP WORRYING. -BROOKE.

He smiled as he read it, knowing how stubborn his friend is. He closed his eyes, pulled his beautiful pregnant wife close to him and prayed they'd all be okay.

* * *

><p>One o'clock came and Brooke was sitting in the doctor's office. She hadn't told anyone about this appointment. She decided she would wait to see how serious it was first.<p>

Brooke was brought in to a room, and the doctor came in, sat across from Brooke and talked for about 15 minutes.

"So what's our next step?"

"We start you on some medication to try and stop or slow down the spread. We will have you come in weekly for check ups and a dose of strong steroids." He paused. "And we place your name on the organ transplant list."

Brooke sat there looking at the doctor straight in the eyes. "Okay. What are my chances of being remission?"

"Honestly, without a double kidney transplant, less than 20%, but with 75%. Even one kidney would greatly increase your chances. The right is covered with cancer cells, but the left is not as infected." She just nodded, tears threatening to fall. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're not even close to giving up yet Brooke." She nodded.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the front steps quietly crying. She hated crying. It made her feel weak.<p>

"Brooke? Brooke are you okay?" It was Haley. Brooke didn't know why but after her doctor's appointment she had driven to Nathan and Haley's.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not, Hales."

"What happened, honey?" She rubbed Brooke's back.

Brooke told her what the doctor said, pausing in between sentences to try not to cry. Haley just listened, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The friends had moved into the backyard, sitting on the lounge chairs, Haley rubbing Brooke's leg, as she sat back in the lounge chair to be a little more comfortable.<p>

"We'll just have to make it work. We'll make a schedule, I'll come to doctor's appointments, and when I can't Nathan or Lucas will. You can stay here and I-"

"Hales, slow down. I don't want to burden you with all of my appointments. It's too much. And I'll be fine living at home."

"No, absolutely not."

"Hales, I can't let Jamie see me puking after treatments, or crying in pain. I just can't."

"Well you're not doing it alone. I'll come live with you."

"Haley now that's crazy. You're not leaving your husband and song."

The frustrating and fearful conversation was interrupted by Brooke's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?...Julian, hi. You called...where, where are you? ...You'll be here in two weeks? (pause) Great, I can't wait to see you. I miss you...No nothing much, just talking to Haley. (Haley looked on trying to figure out why her friend wasn't telling more to her boyfriend). Okay, babe, I'll talk to you soon."

"Brooke, you have to tell him."

"I know. I know. I just,..I can't over the phone."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, is Aunt Brooke sick?"<p>

"What?" Nathan was shooting hoops with his son before dinner.

"She got a lot of shots and Momma said something about the doctors again today. Why is Aunt Brooke sick?"

"Aunt Brooke is just going through a hard time. We just need to be good and show her extra love right now bud. Can you do that?"

"I will make her a card."

"Good idea, son. She'd love that."

He changed the subject, not wanting to get too deep. "So, Jamie what's it going to be? Meatballs and pasta or hamburgers?"

"PIZZA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...

"Hello? Hey Brooke. Uh, yea I can come right now. Are you okay?...Okay, okay I'll come. No, I won't." Lucas hung up the phone. "Hey, Babe, I'm going to go check on Brooke, okay?"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you need anything before I go? I won't be long."

"Luke, what is it?"

"She doesn't want to worry you."

"Luke."

"Brooke's doctor said she needs to go on the donor list for two kidneys."

"Oh my God."

"She wanted me to help her fill out the paper work and read the legal stuff."

"Lucas, what if she doesn't get a transplant?"

"We have to believe she will."

"I want to go. Please let me go."

"Oh, Peyt I wish I could let you. But I'll be back soon." He kisses her and leaves.

* * *

><p>"So this one says that you've checked that it's okay to have a non-family member donate."<p>

"OKay, that's okay. I'll sign that, considering my parents don't know or care."

"And this one says that-"

The door burst open. "Brooke!" a crying Peyton stands in the doorway.

"Peyton! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you."

"Here, come sit down. Oh my gosh, Peyton, what are you thinking getting out of bed?"

"I'm so worried about you, and I hate not being here to hold your hand and cry with you, and laugh with you and...and..I'm scared."

"Me too P. Sawyer."

"Peyton, you need to rest, babe."

"I know I know I just-uh!" she gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"Peyton?"

"Oh God, I think my water broke!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...

"I can't believe the baby is coming today!" an excited but nervous Haley shrieked.

"I know, it's so exciting," said Brooke, with a little less energy as she slowly lowered herself into a chair, holding her head.

Lucas and Brooke had gotten Peyton in the car, and to the hospital, while Brooke texted Haley to let her know what was going on. Although it wasn't necessary for all of them to be there waiting, Haley wanted to come, knowing that Brooke must be exhausted and might need some support herself. Nathan came as well.

"Brooke, are you okay?" a concerned Haley asked.

"Yea, yea I'm okay. I'm just tired, but so excited."

"Okay, but you let me know if you need anything."

The two sat there for a minute or two, while Nathan called to check in on Jamie at home, and Lucas was by Peyton's side.

"Miss Davis?" Brooke turned to see her doctor. "You look confused, but you're right on time. Ready?"

Brooke looked at Haley, still very confused. "Um, ready for what?"

"Your appointment. You have a 2:30 radiation session and blood work."

Brooke cringed, thinking of what the appointment would entail. "I must have forgotten. But can we reschedule? You see my best friend is in labor right now and I wanted to be-"

"I'm sorry Brooke, but if we reschedule we will get set back a week, a week that we just don't have."

"It's okay, I'll go with you."

"No, no you stay here Hales. Peyton and Lucas need you."

"Brooke-"

"No, really I'm fine. You can see me later. I'm good."

She walked down the hallway, turning left at "Oncology," but before she did, she turned back, smiled at Haley and mouthed, "I'm okay."

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful!" Lucas gasped.<p>

"She's perfect." said a proud Auntie Haley.

"She's here!" a beaming 6 year old said as he walked in with his mom.

"I'm in love with her already. Is that even possible? Did you hear that, Mommy loves you so much." Peyton smiled down at her newborn daughter. She looked up, smiling at all of her friends, well almost all. "Hey where's Brooke and Nathan?"

"Uh, Brooke had another D-O-C-T-O-R appointment so I asked Nate to check on her." Haley tried to hide the real reason from her still innocent son.

"She did? For what?" asked the new mom.

"For R-A-D-I-A-"

"Radiation? Oh my gosh! She must be so scared! She hates hospitals like me, and I promised I would be there and-"

"Whoa slow down Peyt, I am sure Brooke understands you were a little busy. It's okay. We'll call and check on her."

"What's radiation?" asked a puzzled Jamie.

The crew got quiet, not knowing how to answer. No one wanted to step up and explain, that seemed to have always been Brooke's role- not wanting Jamie to be overwhelmed and scared, but knowing he needed to be informed on what was going on, no matter what it was.

"How are we doing in here," asked a nurse, and the whole room let out a sigh of relief as they were let off the hook of answering such a burning question.

"She's perfect. Thank you. Any chance you could help us get some information on our friend?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

Brooke was sitting in an oversized cushioned chair with an IV already started. She was in a johnny, with a blanket up to her waist. Her eyes were closed and she held her head in her hands.

"There you are," Nathan said in a quiet but heard voice. He didn't want to startle his friend, or cause her to jump in pain.

"Nathan, what- you're supposed to be downstairs- what, what are you doing here? The baby is on the way."

"Actually she's here.

"She?" said Brooke, with a growing but tired smile.

"Yes, a perfectly healthy baby girl." Nathan pulled a chair over and sat down by his friend.

"Peyton must be so happy. She always wanted a girl." Brooke fidgeted with her blanket, suddenly self conscious of the fact she was in a johnny.

"She's very glad her girl is here, but we're all worried about our girl. How are you? You okay? How does this work?" He pointed to the IV pole.

Brooke sighed, "Well, um, I forgot about this appointment, I tried to cancel but-"

"Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm annoyed I missed the birth of my best friend's baby." She paused, knowing that that's not what Nathan meant. "They started the IV with antibiotics, while they did two more body scans. I have to wait for the whole bag of this to be gone before they do the radiation. Then I can go home." Brooke was obviously exhausted, and wanted so badly to be with the group.

"Brooke, I just want you to know that I think you're so brave and I want, no I need you to stay positive."

"Yes sir." as she saluted her friend.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later...<p>

Brooke finished her IV and is wheeled to "Radiation."

"Nate, I appreciate you so much being here, but I'm sure that everyone is looking for you. Go ahead. I"m okay."

"Brooke-"

"No really, I'm so tired I'll probably just fall asleep in there, ha."

"Brooke, are you all set? We're ready for you." a nurse asked before wheeling Brooke into the room.

"Are you sure, Brooke?"

"Yes, really. Go back and calm their worries, tell them I'm okay and I'm so happy for Lucas and Peyton."

"I'll go tell them and I'll be back."

Brooke took Nate's hand. "Thanks Nate, you're a good friend." Nathan just smiled and watched as his friend kissed his hand and motion to the nurse it was okay to go.

* * *

><p>"She is gorgeous. We made her. You and me. We did this."<p>

"I know, she's amazing Luke." she said giggling.

"Knock knock" as the door opened.

"Haley, you're back!"

"Yea, I dropped Jamie back at home and got you guys some snacks. Skills is watching him. I think Millie and Mouth are coming tomorrow morning, and so will Skills."

"Mmm, chocolate chip cookies!" Peyton snatches one from the plate.

Haley gently took her new niece in her arms. "So, what is my little niece's name?"

"We didn't announce it yet. I want Brooke to be here."

"Peyton, I don't know if she'll be down anytime soon, babe." Lucas kissed his disappointed wife.

Peyton nodded, understanding but wishing it wasn't true. Haley cooed at the baby, and Lucas looked on.

"Hello? ..Can I come in?" Brooke said in a raspier voice than usual. She slowly walked in, wearing sweats, holding her sides, arms crossed and utterly exhausted.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke! Come here, come sit down. You look so tired." Haley quickly gave the baby back to Peyton and jumped to her friend's side. She supported her weak body to the couch, but Brooke stops her, walking towards the bed.

"Brooke, come on, the couch hun."

"I can't sit over there, then I'd be too far away from the baby," she said smiling.

Peyton watched as her usually loud, bold, fit and outgoing BFF gets slowly comfortable on the edge of the bed, with the help of Haley and Lucas.

"Brooke, should you be up? I mean is it okay?" Peyton asks.

"Peyt, she's beautiful. Look at her tiny hands."

"Brooke" insisted Lucas.

"I'm sorry I missed the birth, but oh my goodness she's gorgeous. What's her name?" Brooke ignored her friends' try to make her visit about her.

Sighing, knowing Brooke wasn't going to talk about her appointment right now. "Her name is Sawyer Brooke Scott."

Haley smiles, finally knowing her name.

"Really?" Brooke asks, tears in her eyes.

"Really. You're my best friend, and I want our daughter to be as strong as you are Brooke."

Brooke smiled and gently bent down to kiss her niece. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course!"

After holding her for a minute or two, Lucas noticed Brooke looked drained.

"Here, Brooke, I got her. She's asleep now," as he placed his daughter in the crib. Brooke placed her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes for a second.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" a concerned Peyton asked.

"Mm, yea, I just, um, I just need to, I need to sit back," she tries to get up off the bed to sit back in the chair, but she begins to stumble.

"Brooke!" a frightened Peyton yelps.

Lucas is right there to catch her, and she slowly places his friend in the chair, while Haley gets a glass of water. Brooke winces as Luke tries to sit her up straight, touching her sides.

"Sorry Brooke," whispers Lucas as he knows he's hurt his friend.

"Ssss, it's okay Luke. I'm okay. Just sore."

"Here Brooke, have some water. Want me to get a nurse?"

"No, no. I'm good. Really. Just tired from today. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Brooke. I feel so bad. What did they do?" Haley had asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to still.

Brooke closed her eyes, head resting back. "I got a bag of antibiotics, a few body scans, and then radiation for a couple of hours." She paused to see her friends' faces all shocked and pained. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I just threw a whole lot out there. It sounds a lot worse than it is, Hales, I promise. No big needles." Haley cringed remembering the doctor appointment she went with Brooke to. "I don't want you to worry Peyton, I didn't visit to do that."

"It's okay Brooke, I just love you. I'm bound to be worried."

"Well I love you too." She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to drive you home." Haley said getting her keys out.

"Mm, that would be great, thanks Hales."


	9. Updating!

Sorry! I'm working on uploading more chapters either tomorrow or Wednesday! Please be patient :)

~XXOO


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Thanks guys for being so patient! This one might be a little short, but I have more to upload tomorrow!

Sawyer Brooke Scott is 2 weeks old. Peyton and Lucas get up twice a night for feedings, and they're so happy to be parents. The sleepless nights, all the bottles to wash, and the large bills for diapers- all worth. Haley and Brooke visit often and Jamie loves giving his cousin a bottle.

Brooke has had 2 treatments since Sawyer's been born, and this week is exhausted from all of the doctors and appointments. She's lounging in Sawyer's nursery with Peyton. Peyton placed the baby on a blanket on the floor and Brooke laid on her side, cooing and talking to the baby. Peyton smiled seeing her best friend so happy with her bundle of joy. It was her dream come true- being married to Lucas, having a baby. It was in these moments that all seemed well with the Tree Hill group. But Peyton is quickly reminded her friend is not out of the woods yet. She glances over to see Brooke wince.

"Sore today?" Brooke ignored her. "Brooke."

Sighs "Yea, a little. They used that probe again yesterday to look at the growth of the cells." Peyton shook her head thinking of the horror story Haley told her about the first time Brooke had the procedure done. "It's okay, Peyt really. I'm alright.

"Any news on donors?"

"Not yet. I'm sure it'll be soon though, don't worry." She looks down at Sawyer. "Isn't that right, Baby Brooke? Tell Mommy, everything's going to be fine. They'll call soon. Yes they will."

"How is it that you're the one sick and you're comforting me, with the help of my beautiful baby girl, yes you are!" she said as she crawled down on the floor with her baby and BFF. "So Julian comes home soon. You excited?"

"Yea, nervous too. I have to- he doesn't know yet Peyton...What if he can't handle it? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Brooke, you know that's not true. It'll be okay, hun. He loves you."

"How do I say it? I mean, how do you tell someone that? Especially since so much has happened in only two weeks. It was hard enough telling you guys but you were here; I've kept it from him. I didn't mean to hurt him, or keep it a secret, I just didn't think it was a phone call conversation."

"He'll understand and he'll be there for you. The words will come to you"

"Oh really? What do I say? Oh hey, I've missed you so much. While you were gone I've been spending a lot of time in the oncology ward, met a lot of great doctors and nurses, and have become really close friends to the toilet, ginger ale and saltines. But welcome home!" she said with frustration. She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how difficult that conversation will be.

"Well he needs to know, Brooke. He loves you and he can be a great comfort for you. He can support you."

"I don't want him to feel obligated to stick around and care for me. I hate burdening people."

"Brooke, you're not burdening anyone. No one feels that way."

"I hope not." She looked over at Sawyer. "She's growing so fast Peyton."

"I know, I can't believe it."

"I want to be able to promise her I'll always be there."

"Brooke stop. We're not doing this today." not wanting to get depressed with the way the conversation was going.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up in front of Brooke's house and Julian stepped out. He was beaming, so happy to be back, and couldn't wait to see his love. But he was told by her on the phone that she had something to tell him, and he was worried what that could be. Did something happen to Nathan and Haley? Is it Jamie? Maybe Lucas and Peyton's baby? Or was it Brooke?<p>

Brooke was laying down on the couch, resting, waiting for the room to stop spinning. She had spent the morning sick in the bathroom and was finally feeling a little better. She heard keys in the door and watched as it opened to show her boyfriend of a year at the door.

"Mm, hi handsome boyfriend. I've missed you."

"Hi Brooke Davis. You have no idea how much I've missed you. A month is way too long." He dropped his bags, and started walking over to the couch. He noticed she didn't get up to greet him, not that she had to, but he thought she'd want to. Brooke smiled as he walked closer, slowly lifting herself up into a somewhat sitting position.

"You okay, babe? Feeling alright?"

Brooke smiled weakly, and then took a deep breath. _Guess this is it _she thought. She motioned for him to come sit. Julian sat on the couch by her legs, she tried not to wince as he pulled her in for a hug and kiss. How she had missed his strong arms and soft lips. It really had been too long.

"I missed you baby. I'm so glad the movie's over and I'm back." He pulled out of the hug. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"Okay, before I tell you, please know that I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't over the phone."

"Ohhkay. Brooke what's going on?"

"I just need you to know that. I need you to know that I wanted to tell you and wasn't trying to keep it from you. I can't handle you being mad at me right now. So I need you to know that okay?" Brooke's hands were starting to sweat, she took a deep breath.

"Brooke, baby, you can tell me anything. I don't know what you're talking about, but I promise you, we can work it out. We will get through it. Whatever it is."

"Right after you left I kept having more fainting spells and they got worse..." she paused to watch his reaction. "They were happening almost every other day, and getting worse. My appetite wasn't the same, and I was sore a lot. I, uh, went to the doctor's to figure out what was going on."

"Well good, I'm glad. You have to know what it is so we can fix it, so these spells will stop."

"They figured out what it is."

"Good! Great, so what is it? What's the remedy?"

"It's my kidneys...uhh this is so hard for me to tell you...I have,..I have kidney cancer, Julian." she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. He stared at her, mouth open. "I'm on the donor list, and...and I've been doing radiation." She lowered her head, scared to see his reaction to it all.

Julian just stared, with concern and love in his eyes, at his love. "You're, you're really sick then. I mean, if you're on a donor list and ...and getting radia...you, you need new organs? I mean, that's a serious thing right." He tried to comprehend all that was thrown at him. He looked around the room and then back at Brooke whose head was still lowered, and he could hear her sniffling. "Hey, Brooke, look at me."

She shook her head. "I can't look at your face- I've hurt you and I can't bear to see you upset at me. I just, I couldn't have you worried while you were away. I wanted to tell you, but, I just- Haley and Nathan have been great and so have the new parents. I just-"

He stopped her with a kiss. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek, but it wasn't hers. She looked up, breaking form the kiss to see Julian with tears rolling down his face.

"I can't loose you Brooke. I can't. I won't."

"Julian, babe-"

"I wish you had told me, but I'm not mad. You always think of others before yourself. That's something I've always admired about you. You're like a rock, strong, able to stand tall to allow others to lean on you. You're sweet and kind and beautiful inside and out." He was rubbing her hands as he spoke, stroking her hair behind her ears, wiping away her tears. "I, I don't want to go another day without know you'll always be my love."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight it Julian, I will."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled away from her. She looked confused. "See I had something to tell you, and I want to tell you now." He rummaged through his briefcase and pulled out a velvet box. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his. Brooke gasped.

"I was practicing the whole way from L.A. And while your news scares the hell out of me, it doesn't change the fact that I love you Brooke Davis. And I want to make you my wife."

"Julian, I, I don't want you to have to deal with this. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. But I don't want you to have to bear this. I don't want you to promise to marry me and then lose me."

"Brooke, shh.." he said as he pulled the ring out,and slowly placed it on her finger. "I said you are like a rock and while I've always admired that, sometimes the rock needs to crumble and allow others to carry them, and love them unconditionally." He had placed the ring on her finger, as Brooke continued to gasp and tear up. "Brooke, cancer or no cancer, I will always be here. I will always love you, whether it's for 10 years or 50, or one day. Make me the luckiest man and say you'll marry me."

Tears now of her own flowing, Brooke nodded. "Yes, yes I'd love to marry you Julian Baker." They kissed and hugged. "I love you," she whispered. He gave her a big hug. "Ssss"

Julian pulled back a little looking worriedly at his new fiancee, " What is it?"

"Sss..mm..you didn't know. It's okay." she said with a smile, trying to mask the pain.

"Know what?"

"I had a procedure done yesterday, I'm just a little sore."

Julian slowly lifted her shirt to reveal a large bruise on either side of his fiancee's even more so petite body. Brooke forced a little chuckle out, "I know, you're fiancee is really sexy."

"Baby you'll always be sexy and beautiful to me. I love you." He gently kissed her bruises, and then reached his hands around her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

Brooke let herself live in the moment. She was to be married to the love of her life. And for just a little while she was not thinking about her cancer, and her dreaded doctor's appointment tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10- sorry it's been so long!

I'm sorry- I haven't written in literally years! But I started watching the series on DVD again and remembered I had this story on here.

Brooke had undergone radiation for two weeks now, 6 days a week. Julian insisted on going to every appointment. Thankfully, his schedule allowed him to do so. Peyton brought the baby over a few times a week to cheer up Brooke. Sam had planned on coming home for a weekend last week,but had to reschedule. She was coming home this weekend.

While the treatments were making Brooke tired and she still didn't have much of an appetite, she was happy to see that she wasn't losing her hair. But whether it was working was still unknown. She had a few more days until her next MRI.  
>Brooke was in the kitchen, making a list of foods that she had to get for Sam's visit.<p>

"Babe, do you think we could have a dinner with everyone when Sam is here? I know she would love that."

"Yeah, Brooke. We can do that. Or maybe we can go out to dinner," Julian called from the bedroom.

"I don't want to go to a restaurant. That's not special. No, she needs a home cooked meal. Hmm, maybe I'll have Haley help me with the cooking."  
>Julian came into the kitchen. He walked over to his fiancée and hugged her from behind the stool she was sitting on. "She's going to have a great visit, Brooke Davis. Now, tell me. What do you think of a spring wedding?"<p>

"Mmm, spring weddings. Gosh, I have a lot of planning to do, don't I?" Brooke hadn't made any plans in the few weeks since their engagement, mostly because she just wasn't up for it- physically, mentally. What if she doesn't make it? How does she plan for something she can't promise she'll be there for? "I haven't thought about when would be a good time for our wedding yet. I think, um, I think we should focus on Sam's visit and then we can wedding plan away!"

Julian frowned; Brooke always loved weddings. She had gawked over every wedding magazine on the stands for as long as Julian had known her. Peyton had joked telling stories of when Brooke would dress up like a bride when they were little, forcing Peyton to carry her train. So, now that it was her wedding, he was saddened and frustrated to see her not able to enjoy the planning of it.

"Okay, well I'm going to go work for a few hours on the script. I'll pick you up here at 5 to go to the airport." Julian kissed her forehead, and ran his hands through her hair. "You're beautiful, Brooke." He smiled and walked off.

Brooke smiled and watched him leave. "I love you, Julian Baker."

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis." He closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hales. I'm uh, I'm doing okay. I kept my cereal down, so there's a start. Ha."<p>

"Brooke, are you sure I can't bring you over some soup?You need more nutrients."

"Aw thanks, Haley. I'm just not hungry. But you're right, I need to eat. I'll have Julian come get it after work."

"Or, you can let me bring it over."

Brooke hesitated. She knew that meant Jamie would come. She hadn't seen him in a week. In that week she had been sick every day from the treatments, she had lost 6 pounds, and was sore. She didn't want to scare him. She missed him so much.  
>"Brooke?"<p>

"Sorry, Hales, I-"

"Brooke, Jamie is misses his Aunt Brooke."

"Haley,-"

"No, I know. I know. You don't want him to see you 'like this,' but he doesn't care if you have makeup on or not, or if your hair is done. He just cares to be with you. You're his favorite, Brooke. Besides, I think he's more scared not seeing you ,than knowing things."

Brooke hated to think of disappointing Jamie. "Okay, okay. Come on over. Just give me 10 minutes to clean up around here."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Brooke! Where are you?!" Jamie was so excited to see his favorite person in the whole world- minus his mom, dad and of course, his pet Buster. He and Haley walked into Brooke's house, putting their things down.<p>

"Hey! Is that my bestest boy in the whole world?" Brooke was walking down the hall, smiling.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie went running to give her a hug, and stopped when he was a foot away, remembering what happened last time he hugged her. "Hey, come on. Give me a hug."

Timidly, he walked closer. "But…but last time…"

Haley looked on, tilting her head, saddened by her best friend and son.

"Oh, sweetie. Last time I had just gotten a shot. I'm not as sore. (this was a lie- she was always sore). I've waited, like, forever to see you! Now, come hug me!" She tried her best to be hyper and silly about it.

The two hugged.

"There. Now that that's down, come help me. I need you to make me a welcome home banner for Sam."

"Can I draw a basketball on it?"

"You can draw whatever you want on it, Jimmy Jam. It's your creation." She said, patting his head.

While Jamie worked on making the sign, Haley took the opportunity to ask Brooke for an update.

"So, did the doctors call today?" This was a question she asked everyday- if there was a call about donors.

"They said that the MRI is scheduled for Tuesday."

"And the donor list?"

Brooke sighed and smiled. "Nothing right now, Haley." Haley lowered her head.

"It's okay. It's going to happen." She reached out and grabbed Brooke's hand. Brooke leaned over onto her friend's shoulder.

The doorbell rang.

The girls got up, Brooke answered the door to see her other best friend and baby girl standing there.

"Oh, hi Sawyer Brooke Scott! Hi Baby Girl. Come here, come see Aunt Brooke." Brooke took the baby from Peyton, and started walking to the couch.

"Hello? I'm here too!" Peyton laughed and let herself in. "Hey Hales. I didn't know you were here too."

"It's a girls afternoon, now!"

"And me too!" Jamie chimed in from the kitchen floor where he was still working on the poster.

The ladies enjoyed their afternoon, with tea, laughs and baby cuddles. It was one of the most normal afternoons Brooke had had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 11

Few notes: Sorry about the random typos- I typed it late last night. We're having horrible weather where I live- so much snow. I was up late and made some mistakes. Also, I don't know why I wrote Buster for Jamie's bunny- I know it's Chester. Ha!

The airport was the next exit. Brooke's leg was bouncing up and down with nervous energy. She was thrilled to be seeing Sam after several months, but was unsure what to do about her current situation- does she tell her? Of course she tells her. She's going to find out, she's 18. But how much does she tell her? And when?

"Hello? Earth to Brooke."

"Huh? Oh sorry, Julian I was lost in my thoughts again. I just can't believe we're finally going to see her."

"I know. It'll be great to tell her our news too." He smiled from ear to ear just thinking about marrying his best friend.

They pulled into the airport, parked and walked in. Brooke texted Haley to let her know that they were at the gate. The rest of the gang was at the house, with Jamie's sign of course, waiting for Sam to return.

"Now arriving. Flight 560 from Philadelphia to Tree Hill."

Sam walked out of the gate, looking around for familiar faces. When she saw Julian, she waved and smiled, as she starting walking faster and faster towards him. She knew wherever Julian was, Brooke was sure to be. As she got closer, she saw a frailer version of the strong, fit woman she lived with for months. She cocked her head to the side, confused as to why Brooke looked physically weak. Her thoughts were interrupted with huge hugs and squeals.

"Eeek! Sam! You're home!" Brooke threw her arms around the teenager she had grown to love. She pulled out of the hug and smiled, looking at Sam. "My gosh, you look so much older. You're prettier. And smarter."

Sam smirked. "Right, I look smarter. Okay Brooke. You're nuts. But it's so good to see nice to see you too Julian. So, you still have the hots for Brooke, I see?" as she elbowed Julian.

"Ha! Great to see you Sam! And yes I do." Julian pulled on Brooke's left wrist, to expose the diamond he had given her.

Sam looked down. Her eyes grew wider. "Oh. My. God. Is that what I think it is?!"

Brooke squinted her eyes, studying Sam. "Are you happy?" she asked meekly.

"Happy? I'm thrilled for you! That's great! Congratulations! You'll have to tell me when it is so I can be sure to come."

"Of course, you'll come!"

"So then I said, 'if you want to work with Peyton Scott, you're going to have to listen to my rules.' I couldn't believe I said that. I mean, that's what a mom says. Anyways, he finally backed down and he's been fine now in the recording studio."

"Way to go P. Sawyer!" Brooke said.

The two were on the couch with Nathan, Sam, Haley and Julian. Lucas was changing Sawyer's diaper, and Jamie was helping.

"So what's new with you, Sam? Met any cute guys? Have any horrible professor stories?"

"Ha, um, no to the guys, and duh to the professors. I have one who thinks my name is Sam because I haven't decided if I'm a man or a woman." she rolled her eyes.

Brooke chuckled and got up to check on the lasagna that was cooking. Peyton followed.

"Hey Brooke."

"Mm?"

"You're going to tell her right? I mean, she's going to staying with you, she's bound to see your meds or something."

"Yeah, no I'm going to. I just don't want to with everyone around. I will. After dinner." She smiled and walked away.

Peyton stayed, watching her brave friend walk away, thinking how she wished she would let her in all the way to let her help.

Jamie was telling Sam about his school, his friends. The adults were listening on as they finished their dinner. Nathan sat back down after getting up for more food. "Anyone else need more? Brooke and Haley made enough for an army! Eat up!"

"Yes, please, help yourself to more." said Brooke.

Sam looked over at Brooke's plate, to see that most of her piece was still there. "Who can get seconds when they haven't finished their first." She said pointing to Brooke's plate with her fork. "What's with you? You love Italian almost as much as me." She said with a frown and a little attitude- the sass that made Brooke fall in love with the teen.

"I know, I love it. I'm just not that hungry. I had a late lunch. I shouldn't have sampled some when I was making it." Brooke tried to joke it off. But she could feel Sam's eyes still on her, and her friends were looking on, quiet.

"Oh yea? You've been trying a new diet or something? Because you look like you're wasting away. Maybe we should take you to the gym and do some lifting. Get those guns back in your arms."

Brooke looked around the table. Peyton made a face of "just tell her." Lucas, seeing this, ushered Jamie off. "Hey Jamie, want to set up a game of "Guess who" with Julian and I?"

"Okay! And then, Wii."

"You got it, J Luke."

Brooke put her fork down, and rubbed her hands on her legs; her palms had suddenly become clammy.

Sam looked concerned. "Okay, what's going on? You're freaking me out. You are all way too quiet to be the crazy group of so-called adults that I know."

"Sam, sweetie, I was waiting to tell you later, but-"

"But what? Just tell me now."

"I want you to know I'm doing okay. I'm following doctor's orders- well most of them, and..and everyone's been so supportive and helpful..." Brooke trailed off, looking around the room for support now. Haley nodded.

"I, I have...well, you see, I've been...lately, I've been..."

Now Sam was frustrated. She slammed down her fork and knife, which made everyone flinch. "Just tell me! What is so wrong that you're all acting strange?!"

Sam spoke with such fear and the volume was loud enough to interrupt the game of "Guess who."

Brooke closed her eyes, opened them and reached for Sam's hand. "I have cancer, Sam." Sam shook her head, mumbling "no." Brooke continued in a low quiet voice. "I found out a few weeks ago, it's in my kidneys. The doctors are staying positive and my levels have been okay for a few days now." She paused to see how the teen was taking the news. Tears were forming in Sam's eyes, and she was staring blankly mouth open at the table. "It's still early, and I have options. Options to get better. I'm going to be okay, Sam." Brooke decided that was enough to tell her at this point.

"Sam."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam, sweetie I just did. I didn't want to tell you when you were away at school. I knew you would just worry and want to come home early. But you didn't need to."

"So, now what?"

Haley chimed in, seeing that Brooke was struggling to say more. "Well Sam, now we continue to help Brooke through the treatments and wait to hear about the donor list." Brooke closed her eyes, and shook her head. She wasn't going to tell Sam about that just yet.

"Donor list?! You're on a donor list? It's that bad?"

"Sam, listen to me-" Brooke said.

"So what organs do you need? And what happens if you don't get them? huh? Then what?" The poor girl was trembling now, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She was just given so much information at once, and she was overwhelmed. Peyton let a tear fall on down her cheek, seeing her best friend try her best to calm Sam.

"Shhh, shhh., It's okay. It's okay. I, well it would be best if I could receive new kidneys. But it's not fully necessary. I can still beat it without." she said, trying her best to spin the negative into a positive.

Sam wasn't satisfied with this answer. She shook her head. "You'll die without a transplant." She looked up and stared into Brooke's eyes, and for the first time, she could see fear in Brooke's eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?" she said her voice shaking.

At this point, all had tears welled up, their heads leaning on their hands, or looking elsewhere, just as sad and hurt by this conversation.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sam repeated with more confidence this time.

Brooke, eyes still fixed on Sam's, couldn't find the words. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She slowly nodded, and said almost in a whisper, "I don't know, maybe."

With this, Sam got up from the table, and walked to the guest room, and what was hers for some time. She closed the door. She needed time.

The rest sighed, upset and shaken up from what just happened. Julian went to embrace Brooke. "It's okay, babe." When they separated from each other, Brooke realized that Jamie was standing right by her chair, his hands in small fists, eyes full of tears and his face wrinkled from an overwhelming emotion of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"Jamie, I-" Brooke said, as Haley and Nathan turned to see their son standing there.

"Jamie, sweetie,-" Haley started, as Lucas went to put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"NO! You can't die! You can't die!" He shouted, and ran out of the house.

"Jamie!" shouted Haley, following her son out to the porch.

Brooke just slumped back in her chair, exhausted in all ways from this evening. She was causing so much pain to her family and friends. That's all she could think about. Peyton walked over and took her hand.

"Hey, . Look at me. Hey, come on, come on. Look at me." She put her hands cupping Brooke's face. "You will fight this. And you will beat this. Because you're Brooke Davis. And you're a warrior." she smiled. "And because I won't let you not win." The two embraced, letting out a few tears.


	13. Chapter 12

Brooke walked out to the porch, hand in hand with Julian. Haley was rocking a crying Jamie in her arms. She saw her friends coming over, and stopped. Brooke knelt down in front of Haley, rubbing Jamie's arm.

"Hey, bud? You wanna talk?" she said in a sweet quiet voice.

Jamie wiped his eyes, and looked at his favorite aunt in the whole world. He nodded his head.

"I know a lot of grown up stuff was said inside, and I bet it was kinda scary to hear, huh?" she said, crinkling her nose as she said it. He nodded again. "Well, sweetie I'm so sorry you had to hear so much like that. It wasn't meant for you to hear." She looked at her friend, holding her son. "But now that you heard..." she looked back down at Jamie, "Let's talk about it."

"Okay." Jamie said quietly. Haley wasn't sure if she should talk or stay silent. Julian leaned up against the railing, there for moral support.

"A lot of big words were said, like cancer."

"I know that word. Alex in my class said his grandpa died of cancer."

Haley closed her eyes, lowering her head.

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, bud. Cancer can be pretty bad." She paused. "But, you know what? There are so many doctors and nurses that are working all the time to find medicine that can help people, and so many people get better. Did you know that?" she said with a small smile. Jamie shook his head. "Well it's true! So, yeah, it's true, I have cancer Jamie. In my kidneys. That's why I had that shot over here, remember?" she pointed to her side.

Jamie nodded, "Are you going to die, Aunt Brooke?"

Haley let out a small gasp, sickened by the fact that her friend had to be explaining this to her son. Brooke looked up at her and squeezed her hand, while keeping her other hand firmly planted on Jamie's leg.

"I have no plans on it, Jamie. I have so much to do- I have a shop to run, and a wedding to plan, and I have to watch your basketball games and go to your school plays. Oh, and we can't forget about little Sawyer! I have to make sure Aunt Peyton dresses her in the best dresses ever. I have so much to do, Jamie!" She said with as much excitement as she could muster, a smile on her face. "You see, Jamie, I can't go anywhere, not when I have so much to do, and so many people who need me. Nah, I think I'll stick around." she said with a wink. Her eyes were glassy with tears she hoped wouldn't fall. At this point Haley is quietly crying and Julian has wiped his eyes. "Hey, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Jamie perked up a bit hearing this. "Uh huh," he said nodding.

"Well, it's just that sometimes when I'm at the doctors, I have to wait for them to get the room ready or get my medicine. And sometimes I get a little nervous, and I have nothing to do while I I was wondering... if you could maybe send me videos on my phone for me to watch while I wait." she smiled and tapped his leg. "What do you think? Think you can do that for me? Maybe Aunt Peyton can help you with making a playlist for me. And I'm sure Julian, here, would help you film."

"Absolutely, you've got it." Julian said, caught off guard that he was brought into this conversation.

"Okay, Aunt Brooke. I can help you. I'll make you one every day. And I'll get other friends in it too, like Uncle Skills and Millie and Chester!" he said, feeling better, starting to perk up and get excited with his new job.

"That would be great, buddy!" They hugged. "Thanks James Lucas Scott." She kissed his blonde hair. "okay, I'm going to go in and check on Sam. Want to go jump on her with me?"

"yeah!"

"Come on!" Brooke slowly got up and took Jamie's hand, as he jumped off his mom's lap and skipped in with Brooke. "let's go get her!"

Julian wiped his face, and looked at Haley. "What a woman I love. She's amazing."

"Ha, yeah. You've got that right. God, Brooke has the biggest heart of anyone I know. I don't- I don't know how she does it." said Haley.

The door opened to the guest room, and Brooke and Jamie peeked their heads in. Sam was lying on the bed. Perfect place for them to pounce. They tiptoed in, and giggling they jumped on the bed, shouting "ahhh" Sam rolled over, unamused and looked at them.

"Did we scare you, Sam?" asked Jamie.

"Oo, so much." she said blankly.

"Oh come on Sam! Crack a smile!" said Brooke. "Hmm, seems like we need to try another plan, Jamie. This one's a tough one to crack!"

"Okay, how about we tickle her?"

"Good idea! Ready, set, go!" The two tickled and Sam tried not to laugh.

"Stop. Stop. Okay, stop!" Sam said louder and louder. "I don't want to laugh, okay. It's not funny, Brooke!"

Brooke looked at Jamie, and then back at Sam. "You're right. It's not. But, Sam, I can't have you sad all day and night because of me. I just can't."

Jamie took Sam's hand, which made Sam look at him. "It's okay to be sad. I'm sad too. It's because we love Aunt Brooke so much."

Brooke smiled, tears forming. She was amazed at his insight at just 6 years old.

"But Momma said that Aunt Brooke has the best doctors giving her really good medicine. And Momma said that we have to brave for Aunt Brooke." Jamie looked at his aunt. "I can still cry sometimes about it, because it makes me sad. But I can be brave like you too Aunt Brooke. I can."

Brooke shook her head in awe, and winked at her nephew. "I know you can." She looked back at Sam. "Hey, Jamie, can you give Sam and I a minute and go check on your uncle Lucas? I'm sure he's losing at bowling on Wii, and you know you can help him."

"Okay Aunt Brooke, you've got it." he said, saluting her. Before he got off the bed, he kissed Sam and Brooke on their cheeks.

"Mm, such a sweet boy." She sat up next to Sam. "So, what do you want to know?"

Sam was quiet for a minute. Then, she spoke. "When will you know if you need a transplant?"

"Soon, within a month. They've been doing blood work weekly and an MRI is scheduled for this week to see."

"How do you know if someone's a match?"

"Well, they do a blood test and they're listed on the donor's list."

"What happens if you don't get the transplant?" Brooke sighed. "What really happens? What are the odds? I'm not a kid, I can take it."

"Sam, it's not something you need to wor-"

"Just tell me. Please."

"It would double my chances if I could get even one kidney. One is worse than the other. With the state of my kidneys right now, it would very difficult for me to lead a normal life."

"i want to get test."

"What?"

"I want to see if I'm a match. I'm young, I'm healthy, I would be a great match."

"Sam, sweetie, that's a nice thought, but you can't just give up a kidney and-"

"Why not? People live with just one kidney all the time. And it might save you, Brooke."

"Sam, it's not that simple. It's an organ, it's part of you. It'd be a surgery and recovery, and -"

"So what? Who cares? I don't. I want to get tested"

"Your mom-"

"What about my mom?"

"She would have to be okay with it, and you should talk-"

"No, why? I only met her last year. And besides, I'm legally an adult. I don't need any consent from a guardian."

"Sam..."

"Brooke, please. Just let me get tested."

Brooke was exhausted. Sam saw it.

"Brooke, please. One blood test to see."

Brooke didn't like the thought of Sam going through with this. But she also knew that she would no matter what Brooke said.

"If you're a match, we're having a long talk with the doctors and your mom will be part of this." she said, shaking her head.

"Then it's a yes. I'll go tomorrow with you to get tested." Sam smiled, kissed Brooke and stood up. "Come on, let's go. We have company you know." She took Brooke by the hand and they went back to their guests.


End file.
